


Stony Advent (four works)

by InTheFastLyane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angst, Big Brother Bucky Barnes, Big Brother Clint Barton, College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheFastLyane/pseuds/InTheFastLyane
Summary: It's Christmas and four Sundays of Advent! So that means four Stony works!





	1. Mob boss AU

Tony’s life was assumed to be perfect, but it was anything but. He had abusive parents and his sanctuary was only with his butler Jarvis and his uncle Obie. He only had two friends, Rhodey who stuck with all through college and Pepper, his assistant who was the only who could handle him. His father was rich out of his mind and instead of doing something good with his money, he continued to use for his own personal gain. Then it happened. The crash. A car crash that killed both of his parents. They might’ve been terrible parents but they were still his parents. It took a few years to get over it but by the time he did get over it Obie was doing a great job at the company. But it was Tony’s and he would make his parents proud for once by improving the company. 

“Jarvis? Would you mind coming with me? I’m going to talk to Obie about taking over the company.” Tony asked as he finished putting on his shoes. 

“Of course, anything for you, sir.” Jarvis said following Tony. Tony smiled at the ‘sir’ as a kid it made him feel older and more important. He liked hearing Jarvis calling him that. 

 

“Obie! I'm coming in.” Tony called and opened the doors leading into his office. 

“Ah, Tony. What brings you here.” Obie asked. Jarvis closed the doors behind them. Tony sat down and Jarvis stood behind him. Tony explained what had been on his mind for a few weeks. About, how he was ready to assume control of Stark Industries. It took 30 minutes and Obie’s smile disappeared. Tony got a sinking feeling, but stood his ground. Obie stood up silently and walked over behind Tony and Jarvis who turned around to face him. 

“I see what you mean Tony.” He said. “But, I worked too hard to give it all to you.” He sighed. Tony cocked his head. 

“What?” Tony asked. In one swift motion, Obie pulled a gun out of his suit jacket and shot Jarvis in the head. Dead. Tony gasp and everything seemed to go in slow motion as Jarvis fell to floor. Tears burn in Tony’s eyes. Everything was a blur but something he can remember clearly was a short conversation. 

“The crash wasn’t an accident, you cut the breaks…” Tony let his voice trail off. He was shocked. The man who had been like a father to him was dead on the floor and the man who saved him from his actually father had just murder one of the most important people in his life. Tony didn’t know what to do.

“Yes, now if you don’t want the Colonel or that assistant girl to share his fate, i suggest you let me stay in control.” Obie hissed into his ear. Tony thought of Pepper and Rhodey with a bullet in their heads. He shuddered. Then nodded dumbly. Tony got up slowly and walked to the door. “And don’t even think about telling anyone about this. I have all your phones bugged and guards following your ‘friends.’ so don’t even think about warning them.” Obie smiled as Tony opened the door. “Don’t be a stranger.” He called after Tony. 

 

The only thing Tony could think of was how guilty he felt about leaving Jarvis’s body there. He’s mind wasn’t straight he couldn’t think of what to do. If this is what happened now, there was no telling what Obadiah had done in the past few years and what he will do in the future if Tony let him stay there. But he couldn’t have Rhodey and Pepper die too, he couldn’t handle losing everyone he loved. He wouldn’t lose everyone he loved. He would not let Obadiah do that. Even if it meant Obadiah’s death. Better him than them. All he saw was red.

 

It Tony about a month to track down the one. The one that would take down Obadiah Stone. His Uncle. His father’s friend. His enemy. Obadiah had to die. Tony spent the month doing research and training himself for what was coming. The Captain would not see just anyone and he knew his claim would never be approved, so he would have to take matters into his own hands. He had stashed all different weapons on his body and wore all black. He placed a mask covering his mouth. If he waltzed right in there with no mask he’d be easily recognised and that was not what he wanted. The Captain’s headquarters was based in Brooklyn, of course Brooklyn. Tony hated going down to Brooklyn because of all the turf wars and muggings but tonight he would not hesitate to get rid of anyone who got in his way. Lucky for Brooklyn, no one bothered him. He waited for right time. When most of The Captain’s inner circle was gone. Of course at least one of them was in there but he waited for some of them to be gone. Then he made his move. The guards at the entrance weren’t much of a chore. Inside was a bit harder but Tony managed. Of course he didn't kill anyone and didn't inflict any lasting damage. Just get them out the way. He was right at the doors to The Captain’s office like area. He burst in and The Captain stood up, surprised. That gave Tony conference that he was stealthy enough that he didn't know he here. Tony rushed up towards him and after a small hand to hand The Captain thought he had Tony. He was wrong. Tony had never felt so calm, even though he had a gun to his head.

“Don’t move or I’ll-”

“Stab you.” Tony finished, poking The Captain’s chest with his dagger. The Captain almost seemed impressed. Being face to face with The Captain after all this time made Tony smile. They were so close and Tony couldn’t help but noticed how attractive The Captain was. Even though they both could die at any moment. 

“They told me you’re the guy to see.”

“For what?” The Captain asked. 

“Murder.” Tony replied with a smirk although he couldn’t see it.

“We have ways to be contacted if you have a request.” The Captain replied.

“You would’ve denied me.” 

“How are you so sure?”

“Trust me. Plus it’s better to do these types of things in person. Don’t you think?” 

“How did you get past my guards?”

“Same way I got past you. Research.” Tony replied. The Captain snorted. 

“You sound like Bruce.” He muttered. Tony had no idea how to respond to that. The Captain lowered his gun and walked back to his seat. Tony sat down as well, keeping his hands on a pistol strapped to his thigh. “So, what do you want?” The Captain asked. 

“I want a man dead. I don’t care the cost. Money is no object for me. Name your price I just want this man dead.” Tony spat. The Captain thought for a moment. 

“Who is this man?” He asked. 

“Obadiah Stone.” He hated to say his name. Everytime, it reminded him of what happened to Jarvis and what would happen to Rhodey and Pepper if he ever found out about what Tony was doing. The Captain raised an eyebrow. “See why I wanted to do this in person?” Tony asked. 

“First time doing this sort of thing?” The Captain asked. Tony shrugged. 

“Possibly.” Was his replied. He didn't care if it was his first time or not. He got through didn't he.

“I think I’ll take you up on that job.” He replied. Tony almost let out his breath of relief. “Now payment.” 

“Name your price, I’ll match it.” Tony said. The Captain opened his mouth before he could speak the doors burst open again. A redhead that had the same imposing feel to her as Pepper did came in. Those two girl could be best friends. She reminded him of why he was here. So one else got hurt. So people would be safe. 

“Boss we got everyone is down. Barton was out for a few minutes and we-” She noticed Tony. The Captain raised an eyebrow. 

“You took Barton down?” He asked. 

“No lasting injuries. I was careful. I didn't want to kill anyone or even hurt them. No lasting injuries. Just needed them out of the way for a little while so I could make my case.” Tony said calmly. Although, now he was starting to panic. He was outnumbered and outgunned. He needed these people to kill Obadiah. They were his only hope. To his surprise, The Captain smiled. 

“Here’s my price. We could use a guy like you on our team, join our time and we’ll kill him.” The Captain said. Tony was baffled. It showed.

“Wait what?” He asked. “You want me?” The Captain nodded. 

“Of course we are going to need to background check you, but if everything checks out, we’ll do it.” The girl hadn’t moved from The Captain’s side since she arrived. Her face showed no emotions and Tony envied her ability to do that.

“Why?” Tony couldn’t think of any reason why The Captain would want him. 

“You’re smart. Your gun isn't any gun i’ve seen and I've seen a hell of a lot of guns.” The Captain said. “What does that button on your neck do?” He asked. Tony pressed it and a metal gauntlet was around both of his hands. 

“They shoot repulsor beams, more powerful than a gun.” Tony let his voice trail off. He pressed the button again and they disappeared. He nodded to the girl who shrugged.

“Do we have a deal?” The Captain asked, standing and holding out his hand to Tony. He sharply inhaled and took his hand and shook it. “I have a feeling this will work out well.” Tony nodded. This was his life now, wasn’t it? The girl picked up the phone.

“All units to the compound. We have a job and the payment is… interesting.” She said. Tony squirmed being called payment. It reminded him of when he was kidnapped as a child. 

 

It took about an hour for the entire inner circle of The Captain to get there. One of them (Barton) was a guy Tony had knocked out and was glaring at him the entire hour, since he was already there. There were six of them. One of the guys, with a metal arm, sized Tony up.

“He’s our employer?” He said. 

“And the payment.” The girl from before answered. Everyone gave The Captain a look that was a mix between annoyment, shock, and disappointment. The girl snickered and The Captain shot her a look.

“He's joining us if we agree to take down his target. And passes the background check.” The Captain said

“Yeah, about that background check, do I have to take it?” Tony asked. The Captain knew what kind of weapons he had and most likely wouldn't kill him now. Most likely.

“Why? You afraid we're going to find something?” Barton asked. Tony shook his head. 

“No, not really anyway. I'm pretty sure I'm clean but like I've been wasted before. Anyway, what I meant was considering who my target is shouldn't it be best not to show you who I am?” Tony rambled. He realized he should've stopped talk and tried to stop the flush of his face. The Captain seemed to smile a little.

“Who's the target?” The other girl in the room who had a British accent asked. 

“Obadiah Stone.” The Captain replied. The team looked shocked. 

“Stone? He is super high profile!” Barton said. “Why would we risk that?”

“Indeed, the costs will be high.” The large blonde agreed. 

“Show them what you can do.” The Captain said. Tony didn't know what at first but then nodded and pressed the button on his neck.

“Do they work?” Asked a quiet brunette. Tony nodded. 

“Shoot something then.” The guy with the metal arm said. 

“Shoot what? I don't want to hit anyone.” Tony said. 

“You already hit me.” Barton spat. 

“Sorry…” Tony murmured softly. 

“This.” The Captain said and tossed up a pencil. Tony, thinking fast, aimed and fired. The pencil exploded and everyone stared in awe at. Expect for the girls and The Captain. “How long did that take you make?” Tony shrugged. 

“Three days.” He replied. 

“Three days?!” The small Brunette exclaimed. “How on earth did you build that in three days!?” Tony shrugged still a little nervous.

“When you have the right materials it kinda just flows… I guess.” Tony muttered as he pressed the button again.

“Why do you even want him dead?” The British girl asked. 

“He killed my parents, then proceeded to kill my only other family when I asked for something that was mine. If he ever finds out I'm here two of my best friends wollt share the same fate.” Tony said. He was careful to keep no emotion in his voice. There was a short silence but one that was there.

“Alright, background check time, take off the mask and give us your full name and Widow you do a background check.” The Captain said walking over to where Tony stood. The Captain was dead in front of him. Widow pulled out a phone like device which Tony was sure wasn't and phone and nodded to Tony. He let out a breath and shrugged. He took off the mask.

“Anthony Edward Stark.” He said in loud clear voice. He watched as every jaw dropped expect for Widow's who just tapped her screen.

“So wait your saying the Obadiah Stone killed-” Barton started. 

“He cut the breaks of Howard and Maria's car. It was not an accident.” Tony said looking The Captain dead in the eye. 

“Howard was a friend of mine. We are most definitely doing this job now.” The Captain said. 

“The f- really? He was?” Tony asked. The Captain nodded. 

“Yeah, did me a few favors. I had owed him.” 

“Well, he’s dead now and I do not want anyone else to be killed by him.” Tony said. He face showed how serious he was. Widow tapped The Captain’s shoulder. 

“He’s clear. In fact he seems to have kept the Howard fund we have.” She said. 

“You didn't cancel that?” The guy with the metal arm asked. Tony shrugged. 

“Before my large mental break down,” Tony started calmly which made the British girl snort. “I was able to convince Obadiah to not cancel any of Maria’s or Howard’s I guess. It wasn’t right that just because they were dead that their charities that so many people depend wouldn’t be able to live. It makes no sense. And like I said before, money is not an object.” Tony said as if it was obvious. Which it wasn’t. The group shared a look. Tony started to feel uncomfortable. It was like they were talking to each other. 

“You are now part of our team.” The Captain said. Tony could’ve cried. That was it. Obadiah was going to die. Pepper and Rhodey would be safe. “That’s Bruce Banner, code name Hulk.” He said pointing to the brunette. “You’ll be working with him closely. The one you knocked out was Clint Barton, or hawkeye. The metal arm is Bucky Barnes or Winter soldier. The tall blonde is Thor Odinson. The brit is Peggy Carter. This is Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow. I’m Steve Rogers or The Captain.

“Aye, Nice to have you with us, Anthony.” Thor boomed. Tony took a breath and nodded. 

“Tony.” He said. He swear he saw Natasha smile. He almost never let anyone call him Tony anymore, not since the crash. It reminded him of his parents. 

 

Two months later

 

It was going to be a huge job and of course it was going to take a little while to prepare for it. Get someone in close. Steve had never lost a man yet and he was not about to start now. He was careful with his planning. Steve had also been right that he was spending a lot of time with Bruce. He was surprised at how smart Bruce was and the rest of the team was starting to warm up to him. It was nice to be able to call people besides Pepper and Rhodey friends. Steve hung around the lab more and more. Which was a problem because Tony was noticing how hot he was more and more. But he could not get distracted and even if he wasn’t plotting to kill his uncle, he was sure that Steve was straight or not interested in Tony. He was working on a new weapon that may be the key to taking down Obadiah. Bruce was helping and proving to be very useful. Then his phone rang. It was Pepper. Pepper. He was so screwed. If he didn't pick up she’d go nuts or worse over to his house. If he did pick up, Obadiah would be able to hear every little thing they said. 

“I gotta take this. I'm sorry.” Tony muttered. Bruce gave him a questioning look and Tony shook his head. Which screamed, ‘do not even ask.’ Tony walked off to the far side of the lab for a little privacy. “Hello?” He asked into the phone.

“Tony! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Pepper exclaimed through the phone. 

“Nice to hear from you too, Pepper.” Tony replied, smiling at the familiar banter he missed. Tony was too afraid to talk to Rhodey or Pepper often so they almost never talked. 

“Cut the crap Tony! I’m worried out of my mind about you! You said you were getting better and that you would take over the company three months ago! Then you practically cut off contact with me! Tony I love you but you’re worrying me sick.” She cried. 

“Pep, listen, I'm just a little busy, I promise I’ll meet up with you soon. For lunch or something, ‘kay?” Tony tried.

“Tony, i've been sending you work too. Why aren’t you getting any of it done?” She asked. He could hear the desperation in her voice. He had to think fast to get her to feel better about it. It was almost as if an angel whispered in his ear.

“Pep, Pepper, listen to me as your friend. I am working on something huge! I and cannot wait to show you. But I need a little more time. It is not complete yet but it will be soon. I am so excited about it. Please give me a little more time and I promise I’ll tell you all about it! It’s going to be great. I swear by it. Can you do that? Give me a little more time?” He asked. She giggled a little bit.

“That is so you Tony. Alright, alright. I’ll come by in a week. You have a week! And we can go to lunch and you can show me what is so big.” She said. Tony could tell she was smiling. Which made him smile. She was finally relaxing. She probably hadn’t relaxed in a few years. It made him feel good that she was going to be safe soon. She kept him grounded and alive for all those years, there was no way he was going to let her die. He was doing this for her. For them. “Well alright that’s a-” 

“Tony get over here!” Steve yelled from the lab entrance. Bruce was standing next to him. 

“Who was that?” Pepper asked. He was so screwed. How could he explain this. Oh he was so screwed. “Was that Rhodey?” She asked. He could’ve cried. 

“Yeah, I asked him to help me. You’re really going to love this.” Tony said, adding a light tone to his voice. 

“Alright, good. Well, I gotting to get back to work. I’ll talk to you soon. Okay?” She said. Tony nodded.

“Yep, definitely.” Tony replied.

“I love you, Tony.” She said sincerely.

“Same.” He replied. They hung up. Tony pressed his phone to his forehead. “That’s why i’m doing this.” He muttered softly. Tony turned and walk to Steve. “What’s up? Something wrong?”

“We have a job, you’re coming with us.” Steve said. Tony nodded.

“Alright.” 

 

Pepper sighed, but she was happy. Tony was doing alright. He was safe and happy and working. Rhodey was with him which gave her no reason to worry. Then her phone rang.

“Virginia Potts speaking, how may I help you?” She asked.

“Hey Pepper it’s Rhodey.”

“Rhodey?” Pepper asked. Wasn’t he supposed to be with Tony?

“Yeah, hey, I’m in town. Have you spoke to Tony lately?”

“Well, I just got off the phone with him. But there was someone with him. He told me it was you!” She exclaimed, actually jumping out of her chair. Rhodey didn’t say anything at first.

“Stay where you are Pepper. I’ll come pick you up. We are going to by his house.” Rhodey told her. She nodded although she knew he could not see her. 

“Okay.” She said. Her voice quivering.

“It’s going to be okay Pepper. I’m sure he is fine.” Rhodey said. He was afraid himself but he wouldn’t let Pepper know that. She didn't need that. Not right now. He knew how stressed she was. “On my way.” He said and hung up. Tony was going to be okay. He had to be.

 

Tony was most definitely not okay. He trusted these people with his life, sure. He had gotta very close to them, all of them. He even had the privilege to call Natasha; Nat. Not even Bucky could do that. It was nice to be part of a makeshift family. He enjoyed it. But this was something else. As he was suiting up in the tight leather outfit he was given. It was a little tighter than necessary but that was because it was the only one they could get on such short notice. He had his gauntlets on, it was only a button press away, but he was freaking out. How on earth was he supposed to do this. 

“Calm down Stark.” It was Natasha. “It’s an easy job. We just need to stop the man from leaving. It’ll be easy. You’re just here to get a feel for what a job is and how to do one.” She said. He nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” He nodded. She ruffled his hair and he smiled. He was feeling better. She had his back. They all did. He’d be okay. They walked out to the others and waited for instructions. 

“Okay.” Steve said. “Natasha and Bucky, you two will be on the ground to intercept. Thor and Clint I want you two in high positions. Tony help civilians out of the fire, if it comes to that. Everyone got it?” It was a chorus of ‘yes Captain’. Tony didn't miss how, when he turned around Steve was watching him. Tony blushed and looked down. Bucky snickered. Steve hit him in back of the head, which in turn made Tony blush even more. This was not going to work. He could not focus like this.

 

Rhodey and Pepper arrived at the house in around 15 minutes. Pepper banged on the door. Hard. He didn't answer. 

“Oh God, Rhodey! What if-” Pepper started.

“Hey, it’s all good Pepper. He’s probably got the music on too high. I have a spare key.” Rhodey said and unlocked the door. They both walked into the eerily quiet house. Both of them knew that Tony wasn’t here. That didn't stop them from looking though.

“I-I’ll check upstairs, you check the lab.” Pepper stuttered and made her way up the stairs. She walked along the hallway, trying not to cry. If it was ever quiet in Tony’s house, it met he wasn’t around. Why had he lied to her? What was he really doing? Why couldn’t he tell her? 

“Pepper!” Rhodey yelled. “He isn't here.” She walked down the stairs. 

“Rhodey, what If he- I couldn’t handle if… Rhodey I don't now what to do.” Pepper cried. Rhodey thought for a second.

“His phone.” Rhodey muttered. 

“What?” Pepper asked, she was desperate for anything that could lead to Tony.

“You said you spoke to him on the phone. Right? We can probably track him.” Rhodey said. Pepper's face lit up and she wiped the tears from her face. 

“R-really?! Are you sure?!” She asked. 

“Yes, we can probably track it.” Rhodey replied with a small smile. 

“You can do that!?” She exclaimed. She shook her head. “No time come on!” She yelled as she pulled him to the lab. She set up Tony's laptop. “Okay, do your thing.” She said. Rhodey rolled his eyes. He knew how important this was, he had just never seen Pepper so frantic. She was always so calm and orderly is was strange to see her like this. Not that it was bad just interesting. Tony had that effect on people. 

 

The first part of the job went well. Steve confronted the man. Everyone was in position and it seemed to be going well. Tony stood among the crowd of people. He was surprised that so many people would be around here at night. And it was his job to get the all to safety. It was a cold January night, so it made sense for Tony to be wearing a ski mask. 

“Everyone ready in case things get ugly?” Clint hissed into the comms. It was a series of quiet yes's coming in Tony's ear. He could do this. He could totally do this. It wouldn't be that hard. Just like Natasha said. 

 

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Pepper asked looking at the dark dock around them.

“This is where the tracker says he is. Or at least where his phone is.” Rhodey said as he pulled the car over. 

“God, Rhodey what if it isn't him?” Pepper asked. 

“Pepper, I need you to calm down. I know how hard this is but Tony would want you to be calm. Okay?” Rhodey said placing a hand on one of her shoulders. She nodded. 

“Okay.” She said. Together, they made their way into the crowd searching for Tony. 

 

What they didn't plan for was that the man would have an entire gang of back up. As soon as Steve approached him all Hell broke loose. At least 20 different 'civilians’ pulled out guns and started to shoot. Tony knew his job and acted immediately. He shoved people towards safety. 

“Go Go Go!” He yelled showing people the way out of the line of fire. “This way! Hurry!” The rest of the team we're doing their jobs perfectly. They were like a well oiled machine out there. Working in perfect sync with each other. He heard yelling through the comms and couldn't help but be captivated by the sight of this team working this well. It was beautiful. He heard Peggy from the comms shouting out who was where and which of the men needed to be taken out first. If Tony had been doing his job correctly, maybe things would've turned out just a little bit better. But he blames that on the team working too well. He heard her before he saw her. Pepper. Pepper freaking Potts, yelling his name, looking for him. Tony cursed under his breath. A few months of training taught him to watch his surroundings and he saw a gun man aim for Pepper. There was no way, after all his work, he would let her die. No. He bolted towards her, not even noticing that shots were getting less and less frequent. “PEPPER” he yelled and dove in front of her. It was like the world stood still again. Almost like he was back in the office, the day Jarvis died. Everything went so slow. The bullet priced his skin and pure agony was all her felt. Pepper covered her mouth as she realized who it was and what he had just done. “Sorry.” He muttered with a smile on his face.

“Oh my god.” She whispered. Rhodey covered his mouth. It was Tony, they realized. 

“Ironman is down! I repeat Ironman is down!” Someone yelled through the comms. Every gun man was dead and the world froze. Steve was the first the react. 

“Oh god.” He muttered and ran over to them. Rhodey was busy trying to stop the bleeding, his little medical training was actually helping even if it was only a little. “Stand back.” Steve said bending down. Rhodey did what he was told. Pepper buried her head into Rhodey’s shoulder and cried. “Hulk we need you to be ready. Ironman is down and not conscious.”

“I'm here.” Came the weak voice from Tony. 

“Correction, he’s awake. But we need to get him medical attention. And fast.” Steve said. He lowered his voice. “Tony, I need you stay awake.” He muttered as he scooped Tony’s small form, into his arms. Careful not to make him bleed more. 

“Wat ‘bout Pep?” Tony asked. His words were short and slurred which wasn’t a good thing. Pepper gasped and looked up, Rhodey’s arm still around her. 

“That's me.” She whispered. Steve turned to them.

“You know him?” He asked quietly. They both nodded. “Widow.” Steve said and gestured with his head to the two. With that he walked off carefully with Tony in his arms. Natasha walked up to them. 

“Come with me please. He’s going to fine.” She said ushering them towards a car. 

“What’s going on here? Why did all of this happen?” Rhodey asked. Pepper placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“They took him, we can trust them. He does so do I.” Pepper said. Natasha smiled. 

“This way, we’ll let him explain when he wakes up.” Natasha said. Pepper smiled sadly. She liked how Natasha said when. 

 

Tony had a blinding pain in his head when he woke up. Another pain in his lower abdomen. He groaned in pain and looked to his right to see Steve with his head in his hands. 

“Am I hungover or like dead?” Tony asked. Steve gasped and looked up. 

“Neither. You were shot.” Steve said. His voice crackled here and there. Tony didn't like that. The memories from that night came back to him. Tony tried to sit up. 

“Oh god Pepper and Rhodey. Are they okay?” Tony asked. Steve pushed him down lightly.

“They’re fine.” Steve said and crossed his arms. “What the hell, you got shot because you dove in front of civilians! You could’ve died!” 

“This whole thing! I’m doing this for them! That’s the reason I am here! I’m not going to let them get killed now! Not after I did all that work to find you!” Tony yelled at him. Steve was quiet. 

“That’s them?” He asked. Tony nodded.

“They mean the world to me.” He said. 

“Well you mean the world to me!” Steve yelled. At him. Tony didn't not know what to say. “Well- that’s not- I mean-” Steve stuttered trying to recover from that. Tony grabbed Steve by his shirt, pulled him close and kissed him. 

“It has been killing me, more than the bullet.” Tony breathed. There was a knock on the door. 

“Pepper and Rhodey want to see Tony.” Bucky said. “Nice to see you awake.” Tony smiled. “I'll send them in.” Pepper rushed over to Tony and held his face in her hands. 

“You scared me!” She yelled. “What in the ever living hell are doing?!” She asked. Tony laughed.

“Tony, if you weren’t just shot, I would slap you right now.” Rhodey said. 

“Jarvis must be worried sick! You had us scared half to death, think of him!” Pepper explained. Tony’s face fell. His face lost all color. 

“Jarvis-” His voice broke. He took a breath and swallowed. “Jarvis is dead.” He said. Pepper covered her mouth.

“Tony I-” She started but Tony held his hand up. 

“Obadiah killed him. Along with Howard and Maria.” Tony said. Steve frowned slightly at hearing Tony calling his parents by their first name. But wasn’t his business. “He has guards on you. Ready to shoot at anytime. Phone’s were bugged couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t risk it. I did research and found these people. The deal was I joined them and they would kill Obadiah.” Tony said. The pair looked Steve. He shrugged.

“That’s the story as I know it.” Steve replied.

“And the job is still on. We are going to end him on the same date as before. You two are going to pretend to know nothing about it. And the plan will go on.” Tony said.

“Tony, you can’t. You’re injured. There is no way that in a week you will be able to completely heal.” Steve said. Tony shrugged and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up with little support. No one could stop him. 

“Who said anything about being healed.” Tony said. 

 

Tony walked to the doors of Obadiah’s office. He didn’t want to go in there. But he had to, he’d do it and everything would be alright. Besides, Tony wouldn’t be the one to kill him it would be Steve. Whom Tony loved above all things. After Pepper and Rhodey left, the two continued their ‘conversation’ and we're now officially dating. Although no one but Bucky (who had walked in while they were kissing) knew. And it took a lot of threats from Steve and blushing from Tony, to convince him not to tell anyone. Tony knocked on the door. 

“Obie? It’s Tony.” Tony hated to call him that. It was like acid in his mouth.

“Come in Tony!” Obadiah said, sounding as happy as always. Tony opened the door and sat down. As soon as the door closed Obadiah’s smile faded. Tony was wear a tiny mic that no one could see but everything Obadiah said could be hear. “What the hell do you want, you useless piece of-”

“I came to sign over Stark Industries.” Tony interrupted. He smiled and stood up. 

“I’m glad you came to your senses boy.” He said as he stood in front of Tony. He slapped him dead across the face. “Just don’t interrupt me next time. I like to finish my insults.” Tony managed a nod. That slap reminded him of how many slaps Obadiah had saved him from when his father was still alive. There was silence for a second. Tony didn't really want to get slapped again. 

“Do you have the papers?” Tony asked, meekly. Obadiah smiled and walked over to a safe in the wall. 

“Get over here.” He said. Tony stood up and made his way over. A small thudding noise was heard. “What the hell was that?” Tony knew not to panic.

“I kicked your desk by accident. I’m sorry.” He muttered keeping his gaze low. The blood stain from where Jarvis was killed was still on the floor. Tony wanted to throw up but he stood strong. 

“Damn right you should be sorry that desk is nice.” Obadiah yelled at him. Tony took step closer and Steve burst through the door aiming his gun at Obadiah. Only if things could be that easy. Obadiah pulled out his own gun and held it to Tony’s head. “I will kill you both before you even knew the gun went off!” He yelled. Steve knew painicing wouldn’t make this situation any better. 

“O-Obie.” Tony pleaded making sure to add desperation in his voice. He was faking, but no one in the room knew that. “J-just let me go. I’ll sign the paper and leave p-please don’t shoot.” He begged. Obadiah growled and tossed Tony off to the side and he landed on his stomach. Which was not good for his wound. Steve’s eyes widened and almost shot his gun, but Obadiah still had his gun aimed at him and he knew Tony would kill him if he died. It was a standoff. Neither one of them moved. A gun shot rang out in the small office. Steve’s eyes went wide and he stiffened. It wasn’t his gun that went off.

 

It was Tony’s. Obadiah was dead. Tony dropped the gun and fell to his knees. Steve rushed over to where he was now on the ground. He hugged the smaller man to his chest. Steve pet his hair.

“Shh, Shh. It’s okay. It’s alright. It’s over now. We’re all safe.” Steve said. Tony looked up and kissed him. Everything was alright.


	2. Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is the prince Merman and Clint is his older brother who dad likes best
> 
> Bucky is Steve older brother.
> 
> Tony thinks Steve is cute.

Tony swam as fast as he could towards the ship. It was a ship! A ship! That meant people. Humans! He couldn't wait. Humans were the most interesting creatures in the whole world. How could his father not like them. The ship was so big. It probably held at least 50 humans. 

“Tony.” Bruce warned. “Are you sure this is a good idea? Remember what happened to last Merperson who got too close to a ship?”

“Brucie-bear, you worry too much, I’ll be careful, and if worse comes to worse I’ll just turn human.” Tony shrugged.

“Man, you’re so lucky that your coming-of-age-power was the ability to turn human.” Bruce muttered.

“Yeah, not when my dad is always on my tail and won’t let me use it that much.” Tony huffed. “Besides the ability to summon fish is awesome.” Bruce scoffed.

“And so many Merpeople can do it! It’s stupid and so common.” 

“Well then be the best at it and you’ll be put on the map, besides, if I even touch water I’ll go back to be a Merman and there is water everywhere on land.” Tony murmured. Bruce hit his arm. “Be my watchguard alright?” Tony asked, as he hosited himself higher up the boat. Bruce rolled his eyes but nodded. Tony’s tail was not helping. His arms would’ve given out if this was his first time. Which it wasn’t. He peeked through the railings to see what seemed to be a party. “Whoa.” Tony whispered. People were dancing and playing music. It was great. He was completely mesmerized by this. But not the party, but at the man in the center of it. He was beautiful. Tony wanted nothing more than to talk to him. “Bruce!” He whisper yelled. 

“What?” Bruce whispered.

“I’m going aboard!” He whispered yelled back.

“What?! Are you insane?!” Bruce almost said too loud. Tony gave him a puppy dog look. 

“Brucie-beaaaarrrrr this guy is really cute!” Tony whined. Bruce sighed.

“Fine. Do. Not. Get. Caught.” Bruce said. Tony gave him a smile and climb around the ship to where the laundry was. He grabbed a tight shirt and some leggings. Taking a deep breath he slowly let himself turn human. He was already dry from hanging on the ledge of the ship. Slowly, so he wouldn’t fall off Tony put on the clothes. 

“Bruce! Look I am human!” He said excitedly.

“Please just be safe!” Bruce said. Tony gave him an earnest smile and nodded. Tony made his way up the ship and held to the railing. Then his grip slipped and thought he was going to fall. Only Tony could mess this up. 

“Whoa!” Said a voice and he felt a hand on his wrist. All of the sudden he was being pulled over the edge and onto the ship. “I got you.” He said. Tony immediately blushed. “How did you fall over?” It was the man from before. The hot one. 

“I- I didn't I have been adrift for awhile. I- I thought I could climb aboard and t-try to get to land.” Tony stuttered. The man let go and Tony stumbled and almost fell but the man was back holding him up again. 

“I'm Prince Steve Rogers.” Steve said. Tony’s eyes widened. He was a prince himself and he knew the correct etiquette. Tony shoved away and tried his best to bow.

“Prince Rogers.” He said but ended up stumbling over again. And yet again Prince Rogers was there to save him from falling. 

“Please, just Steve.” Steve said smiling. Tony smiled back before hitting himself in the face. 

“I’m Tony Stark.” He said, reaching for the railing to try and stand up on his own. 

“Wow you must've really been on that raft for awhile.” Steve said. Tony nodded. 

“You have no idea. It feels like months since I've been on land.” He said. 

“Well we're docking in an hour. Where are you from?” Steve asked. Tony sighed, finally getting his balance and leaning back on the rail. 

“Don't know, don't care. I'm not going back, not for awhile or anything. That's sort of why I was on the water in the first place.” Tony scoffed. Steve cocked his head.

“You don't miss it?” He asked. Tony shrugged. 

“Maybe. Not right now though.” 

“Hmm, that's nice being able to travel. Do you have a place to stay?” Steve asked. Tony stifled a laugh.

“Yep shipwreck for weeks and definitely has a place to stay.” Tony slapped his hand over his mouth. “S-sorry. I- I just am always sarcastic and I didn't mean for if too sound mean! I'm sorry!” Tony apologized. Steve laughed. 

“You’re the first person, not in my family to be so direct with me. I kinda like it. So if you don't have a place to stay, why don't you just stay with me?” Steve asked. Tony looked horrified. 

“With you, in the castle? But I'm a commoner!” Tony exclaimed. 

“So?” Steve asked.

“Won't your parents be mad?” Tony asked. Steve's face darkened a bit. 

“I lost my parents a few years ago.” He said. Tony covered his mouth. 

“Oh my god I am so inconsiderate. I should just just back into the water shouldn't I? Yeah I'll just go do that.” Tony said turning around to jump back in. Totally and 100% embarrassed. Steve grabbed his arm.

“No! It's actually kind of cute.” He said. Tony blushed. Steve looked down. “I mean my brother's in charge but what is he going to do? Fire me from being a prince?” Tony laughed. 

“Yeah, I know how brothers are, I have one back home. I lost my mother as well, shark attack.” Tony said. Steve nodded. They both stood that for a minute. 

“So? How about? Stay with me until you can get back on your feet?” Steve asked. Tony glanced back down at the water. 

“Okay.” He said finally.

 

“It’s right this way. This is the main entrance, up those stairs is the bedrooms and down this hallway is the dining room and that hallway is the ballroom and offices.” Steve said. Tony nodded taking it all in. Tony looked past the stairs to two glass doors. 

“What’s that door lead to?” Tony asked. 

“Oh, to our beach. It’s nice, your room’s balcony oversees it all.” Steve said.

“Really? That’s so cool!” Tony said as his face lit up. 

“Sir, you brother requests your- who’s this?” A redhead girl asked coming out of the office and ballroom hallway. 

“This is Tony Stark, he has been adrift for a least a week, he will be staying with us for a little while. Could you run him a bath and get him new clothes while I talk with my brother?” Steve asked. 

“Of course, Sir.” She said grabbing Tony’s arm. “Right this way.” The girl pulled him into a room and off to a side room which was a bathroom and she started to run him a bath. “I’m Natasha if you need anything just call. When you are done in there, there will be clothes waiting for you. There are towels on the hook. I will come for you when dinner is ready.” She said, turning to leave.

“Thank you Natasha!” Tony called after her. He could’ve sworn, he saw her smile. As if she didn’t hear ‘thank you’ all that often. Tony let out a breath. He'd have to bath, if he didn't Steve would know. He smelled like salt water and fish, which humans didn't like. But if he got wet, he’d turn back into a merman. Slowly, he took off his clothes and got in. Within in ten second he had his tail back. He prayed no one would come in. That would be bad. The bath was nice, despite the anxiety of someone walking in. It wasn’t like the ocean, it was so warm and bubbly. Getting out was a huge issue. He ended up face down on the floor. 

“Ow…” He muttered. His towel was just out of arm's reach and Tony ended up awkwardly flopping a few feet to the towel so he could dry himself off and be human again. It’d be nice to not have worry about someone walking in on him. It took awhile, since his hair was wet and he was inside, but he was able to dry off and he had legs again. Wrapping the towel around himself, he walked out into the large bedroom, on the bed, thing, there was a pair of clothes, just as Natasha said. They were fancy and nothing like the clothes he was wearing when climb aboard. They weren’t comfortable, quite the opposite really, but different. He could get use to this. In time of course. He couldn’t wait to tell Bruce what happened. There was a knock on the door. Tony was busy trying to tame his mess of hair. Underwater, hair was always floating and Tony’s hair was a large mess of knots and waves on land. “Come in.” He said distractedly. Steve came into the room. 

“You look nice.” He said. Tony saw him in the mirror. He also saw his own cheeks turn red.

“Now you know that isn't true. My hair is a large mess.” Tony said, lowering his head to hide his blush. Steve walked over and stood behind him and messed with his hair a bit. 

“The messy look, makes you look cute.” Steve said. Tony could’ve sworn his face was redder than a crab. “Dinner is ready, I've come to take you down.” Steve sighed. “I have to explain to my brother why you are here and he is less likely to get mad if you’re there.” 

“If it’s a problem I’ll just leave. It’s not a big deal, really. I’ll find something it’s really not a big deal.” Tony said. It really wouldn’t. He’d just go back home. It’d hurt a bit but he’d manage. 

“No!” Steve said a bit too loud and fast. He turned a faint shade of pink. “No. It’s fine. Again it’s not like he can do anything to me. I’m his brother after all.” Tony nodded.

“If you’re sure. Because, I’m serious I can find another place. It wouldn’t be so hard.” Tony said. Steve placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No, it's fine. It won't be any trouble. He'll just be a bit annoying, it fine.” Steve said. 

“O-okay.” Tony muttered. Steve offered him his arm. Tony rolled his eyes and interlocked their arms. “You dork.” He giggled. 

 

Tony let go of Steve's arm as they came to the dining room doors. He took a breath. Steve smiled and opened the door. 

“Steve we have to- Who the hell is this?” A man sitting at the table with a bunch of papers around him said. Tony immediately flushed. 

“I’m going back to the water.” Tony muttered and actually turned to leave but Steve grabbed his arm and turned him around. He literally pushed him into the dinning room while Tony tried to walk away but couldn’t. All while he muttered ‘No’ repeatedly.

“This is Tony.” Steve said. 

“Hello.” Tony said bowing to the best of his ability. Steve pulled him back up into a standing pose. 

“He was adrift for at least a week. I offered him a place to stay here. Just for a little while.” Steve said.

“If that’s okay.” Tony added quickly. The man raised an eyebrow at Steve and shook his head.

“I don’t know how you get into these situations Stevie.” He said. Steve guestered for Tony to sit.

“Thanks Bucky.” Steve said, sitting down next to Tony. Tony giggled under his breath. 

“Something funny?” Bucky asked. His voice was stern and he sounded too much like Tony’s own brother he couldn’t help but smile.

“Sort of, it’s just, your nicknames for each other-”

“Are stupid?” Bucky asked. Tony shook his head still smiling.

“No, are just so much nicer than me and my brother’s nicknames for each other.” Tony said trying not to laugh.

“What do you guys call each other?” Steve asked looking amused. 

“He calls me seaweed brain, which is actually very insulting where we come from and I Birdbrain.” Tony explained. 

“Where are you from?” Bucky asked. Tony shrugged. 

“I’m not sure. I guess we didn’t really find the need to name our kin- town.” Tony corrected. 

“You said earlier you don’t want to go back, don't you miss your brother?” Steve asked. Tony shrugged again.

“He’s always away doing something for our dad or something. He’s never home anyway. But yes, I miss him.” He replied. Steve smiled and saw Bucky smile ever so slightly. 

 

What surprised everyone the most, was that Tony knew which utensils use and when. He had perfect table manners and even thanked the staff. Steve let his jaw drop a few times which Bucky had to tell him to close it. All four times. After dinner was the three of them having a nice chat. Tony talked about his brother a bit and a bit about Bruce, but he mostly listened to the two brothers fight with each other. It made him think about how much he missed his own brother. It was nice to be in company nonetheless. But everyone was exhausted and they all headed off to bed. Well almost everyone. 

 

Tony snuck off to the beach, outside his window. 

“Bruce he’s wonderful! He is so nice and so-o-o-o hot!” Tony exclaimed swimming in a little flip. “I cannot wait to spend another day with him!”

“I don’t think you can. You’re father was looking for you today. If your gone another day, he’ll send out a search party. That won’t do anyone any good.” Bruce said.

“Just tell him I went on an expedition with Clint.” Tony said looking exasperated. His father would be proud that he was doing well like his brother and Tony would be happy on land with Steve and falling in love.

“That would be a good idea but too bad i’m right here.” Someone said. Tony whirled around and saw his brother floating there. Tony hug him. 

“I missed you bird-brain!” Tony said. He could tell that Cint was rolling his eyes. 

“You too seaweed brain.” Clint said hugging him back. “Now where are you going that you don’t want dad knowing?” 

“Well- uh.” Tony stammered. Bruce crossed his arms.

“Land.” Bruce said.

“Bruce!” Tony yelled and slapped his arm. 

“Land? Tony are you insane? You could get killed if someone finds out! Or experimented on!” Clint yelled pulling Tony into his chest. 

“I know I know!” Tony whined. “It’s just there is this really cute guy, and he’s letting me stay with him and- and I really like him!” Clint sighed. “Maybe- maybe if he likes me back we can create a bond between merpeople and humans. That way we can stop worrying about getting caught!”

“Tony, do you know how dangerous this could be?” Clint said. 

“You could be trapped up there, he could reject you or you could be discovered before anyone is ready and it could ruin your plan. Tony are you prepared to do this?” Bruce asked. Tony nodded.

“I am, and I really really like him.” 

“Okay, Bruce and I will distract dad for awhile but I give it a week at most.” Clint said. Tony pushed out of Clint’s grip and did a flip,

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He yelled. “I love you both!” 

“How can we warn you if he wants you back like, right away?” Bruce asked. Tony thought for a moment. 

“I’ll meet you guys here every night and-” Tony swam down to Clint and pressed his hand to his forehead. “I give you the power to turn human for one day only. It works when your dry and I’ll leave you some clothes under a rock. Alright?” Clint nodded.

“Alright. I guess we have a plan.” Bruce agreed. Tony smile could light up the water. 

 

Of course Bucky didn't trust Tony. What are the chances that this random kid shows up without bad intents. He hated the thought of his little brother being taken advantage of. He knew he would have to keep an eye on Tony. Maybe try to get a reaction out of him, or catch him in the act of doing something terrible. He would just have to wait for Tony to slip up, right? 

 

Tony dried himself off and stood up fully clothed. He stretched out his legs and gave his friends in the water a smile.

“You look adorable like that. And short.” Bruce said.

“He’s always short.” Clint muttered.

“Yeah but like, shorter.” 

“You guys are jerks.” Tony said. “Getting use to walking will take a little bit of time, Clint. You won’t get it right away.” Clint nodded.

“Alright. Thanks Tony, be careful alright?” Clint said. Tony gave him a soft smile and nodded. 

“Of course.” 

 

Tony left a pair of clothes under a rock where he knew Clint would look. He stayed true to his word and met with Clint and Bruce every night after everyone else was asleep, and he was having a great time. Tony and Steve were touring the town and looking for jobs for Tony. He was fascinated by all the jobs around and how different they all were. There were so many different jobs and so many more then the ones the merpeople had. Steve was very patient and explained everything to Tony. Steve really liked Tony as well. He loved the way Tony’s head cocked to the side when he was confused and the way his face lit up when he saw something he liked. Steve wanted that smile to last forever, and he wanted to be the one that kept it there.

“I’m telling you Buck, I think I love this one.” Steve said, slumping down in the chair next to his brother. 

“Love? Steve you guys aren’t even dating, how could you love him?” Bucky asked, trying to keep his tone causal. 

“I don’t know. It’s just I feel it. They way he smiles and his face lights up, it’s wonderful Bucky, I swear it.” Steve said. Bucky could see in his eyes that Steve loved this man and his face softened. 

“If you say so kid, just don’t rush into anything alright?” Bucky said. “I don't want to see you hurt.” Steve smiled wistfully. 

 

It was early morning and Bucky was waiting. If Steve loved this boy he’d need to have a conversation with him. To make sure things were clear. Tony made his way down the hallway looking ever happy. Bucky stood in front of him.

“Prince Bucky.” Tony said politely and bowed his head. 

“Tony, I know you know what’s going on and I need to talk to you about it.” Bucky said narrowing his eyes at Tony. Tony looked surprised.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked. He wasn't about to reveal anything, he didn't know what Bucky knew.

“Steve is in love with you and I want to get your intentions straight.” Bucky said, normally the tone of his voice would’ve scared Tony, but he was too happy to be afraid. His face was infected with smile in an instant. 

“Steve loves me?!” Tony said, he was ecstatic. Steve loved him. That’s what he wanted. That’s why he came here. Bucky saw the look in Tony’s eyes and hesiated. “I would never do anything to hurt Steve. Not intentionally anyway. I- I love him too. I wouldn’t want him to be hurt. I promise you.” He said. Bucky softened a little. 

“Hurt him, I’ll crush you skull.” Bucky said plainly. Tony smiled brightly. 

“You sound like my brother.” Tony said and ran off down the hallway to find Steve. He was so close, all he had to do is tell Steve he felt the same. That’s all he had to do. “Steve!” Tony called. Steve’s face lit up and turned towards Tony. 

“Hey Tony, what’s up?” Steve asked. Tony breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. 

“I just wan-wanted to- to say that I-” He never got the chance to finish. The door burst open and Clint was standing there. Talk about worst timing ever. He couldn’t have waited a few minutes longer. It couldn’t be that important.

“Tony!” He yelled. Tony looked surprised. Steve was shocked. How could someone get in? Tony wanted to know how he got inside too. 

“Clint?! How-Why- what-?” Tony had no idea what to even say. Clint grabbed Tony’s wrist and started to drag him away. Tony wasn’t really resisting. Thor, Bucky’s bodyguard and Natasha, along with Bucky were now in the room. Watching what was going on. “Clint just give me a few minutes!” Tony exclaimed. 

“No we have to go now. There is now choice.” Clint said dragging Tony. 

“Can’t he wait, like two minutes? Bruce can stall for two minutes!” Tony complained. 

“Dad’s hurt we need to go.” Clint said sternly. No one moved to stop the two. Tony pulled out of Clint’s hold. 

“No! Two minutes and I can go, I’m sure is fine.” Tony said. “He wouldn’t let you leave if he wasn’t.” 

“Anthony! You are a prince and your kingdom was attack! It is your duty to protect it, we are going! NOW!” Clint yelled and pulled Tony away. 

“I’ll be back I swear!” Tony yelled as he was pulled out of the castle. It took everybody a full two minutes before Steve went after them. Everyone else just looked at each other and waited for Steve. He came back with his head lowered. 

“There is no trace of them, not boat and no one has seen anyone that looks like Clint and no one saw Tony. It’s like they were never here.” Steve muttered.

 

Tony sat in his room and cried for the 18th time in the past week. He had been gone a week. He probably broke Steve’s heart, he not only lied but left him. He was the worst living being alive. He loathed himself. Clint came into the room.

“Hey, kid.” He said. Tony sniffed and wiped his face with his arm. 

“Hello brid-brian.” Tony said trying not to let his voice crack. It failed. 

“I’ve been thinking, and talking to Bruce.” Clint said. Tony looked up confused. “You should go back. For the time being I am king and I want you to try and form an alliance with the humans.” Clint said with a smile. 

“Clint he probably hates me now! I lied to him and then left him! I am the wort living being alive.” Tony said and cried into his arms. Clint placed a hand on his back and rubbed it. 

“Go see him Tony you might be surprised.” Clint said. Tony gave him a weak smile and nodded.

“All right. Under my kings orders.” He said and sadly swam off. 

 

He swam to shore and sat behind a rock not willing to look at the beach. He took a deep breath and saw Steve standing on the beach. Was he waiting for Tony? He couldn’t be. Right?

“Steve?” He called from the waves. He was too nervous to think of anything else. Steve face lit up when he saw Tony.

“Tony!” Steve called and ran into the water. He got about waste deep before he realized Tony wasn’t coming closer. “What’s wrong?” He called. Tony scrunched up his face as he looked down.

“I love you Steve!” He blurted. “But I am not sure you will love me if you knew who I am!” 

“Tony, I will love you no matter what. I don't care what you are!” Steve yelled. Slowly Tony swam closer and Steve saw what he was hiding. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you before. I understand if you hate me.” Tony said. Steve grabbed his shoulders and kissed Tony. They both pulled away and Steve embraced him. 

“I will always love you.”


	3. Highschool AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to go to highschool and highschool isn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's a day late! But here it is! Thank you for read and I really appreciate comments! Please leave one! I take constructive criticism and more so please don't be afraid to comment!! Only one more and I hope to post my new Stony fic on Christmas day! Anyway please keep reading and leaving comments. Love you all!

High school sucked. Of course it sucked and Tony was glad he skipped it. Well, almost skipped it. As a child Tony was smart enough to skip the entirety of it. But now someone was after him. his family had been so careful as to keep him out of the media but now that was over and someone was trying to kill Tony. The worst part was no one had any idea who it could be. It was actually his mother's idea to send him back to high school. ‘maybe he could learn to be more social was her logic. What she didn't understand was the new kid never had friends, but her mind was made up. No one but his parents Rhodey and Pepper we're allowed to know his location. Rhodey swore on his life to protect Tony and Pepper promise to make sure he actually went to school every morning Tony packed his things and moved into a small suburban house his parents had bought him to live in for the time being. That was one of the only things he could consider a good thing about this whole situation. he wouldn't have to see how it every day of his life. Howard 100% completely sucked and Tony was happy to leave him behind. 

Pepper banged on his bedroom door, loudly.  
“Tony! You better get your ass up and ready for school before I do it for you! Trust me that is not something you want!” she yelled. Tony most definitely did not want that. for the first time in a while, Tony did what he was told and was ready to leave in 15 minutes. “Get in the car or you're going to be late.” Pepper said starting her car.   
“I'm 16 you know I can drive.” Tony said.   
“you're 16 without a car and you most definitely do not have a license so I will be driving you where you need to go but you are walking home. I still have college.” She said with a smirk.  
“You suck.” Tony said getting into the car. The ride was short but to Tony it took a lifetime. “Pepper, I can't do this. I don't want to! High school is way too big for me! I won't go!” He said firmly Pepper's face softened.   
“Tony calm down before you give yourself another heart attack. And yes you can do this, you finished college and your only 16. High school is a step down.” She said.  
“first off, I had a heart attack because I was kidnapped. Second it isn't the classes that bug me. It's all of the people! In college if you don't say anything and don't do anything to anyone, people will leave you alone. Isn't it isn't like that in high school.” Tony whined.  
“You can do it Tony. Now get out there and kick high school's ass.” Pepper said. Tony smiled and rolled his eyes but got out of the car anyway. “You'll be fine!” she called us she drove off. Tony took a deep breath and stared at his schedule. Chemistry. He could do that. Room 214. There was his problem. He had no idea where 214 even was. Tony would not ask for help, he would not be the helpless new kid. Tony was a genius he could find a classroom. And he did. It only took him 10 minutes and he was on time. He spoke with the teacher and she told him to sit in the back with Bruce. Bruce was a short brunette with glasses and a forever confused look on his face.  
“H-hi I'm Tony. I'm your new lab partner.” Tony said holding out his hand. Bruce took it.   
“I'm Bruce Banner we are starting a new project today so you haven't missed anything yet.” Bruce stated. “If you slept in class you wouldn't have missed anything, this class is such a waste of time.”Bruce muttered. Tony snorted as he sat down.  
“High school is a waste of time.” Tony informed him. Bruce nodded.   
“Got that right.”

 

After a nice conversation on how bad high school was and the two of them almost blowing up the entire lab, Tony had a place to sit at lunch at a new friend. Tony didn't speak to anyone else until lunch. Not that he didn't want to but yeah because you didn't want to. he walked through the cafeteria trying to find Bruce. What he didn't expect to see was a group of insanely different people sitting with him. One of which was super hot. He was so not ready for so many people, maybe he could sneak out and eat lunch alone outside and maybe call Pepper or Rhodey. But he was too late. Bruce saw him and ran over to where Tony stood.

“You have to meet everyone. They are really excited to meet you.” Bruce said, as he literally dragged Tony to where the table was. “Everyone meet Tony! Tony this is everyone.”

“Hello... Everyone.” Tony muttered.

“That is Thor, Clint and Natasha.” Bruce said pointing to one side of the table. “Thor and Clint are on the football team.” Tony nodded taking in all the information. “That's Bucky and Steve. Bucky is the co-captain of the football team and Steve is the Captain.” Bucky had a metal arm and Steve was insanely hot. “There is an empty seat next to Steve, you can sit there.” Tony Kirsten his head. Why did he have to be sat next to the hot one, that was just unfair. First he is trying to stay alive by going to high school and now he has to sit next to the hot guy. Steve, Bucky and Clint were all in a heated discussion of which college had the best football team, when Tony heard something that caught his attention. Rhodey's school. 

“That one.”Tony said, before he could stop himself. He surprised everyone when he said that. Even himself. “That school has the best football team.” He tried. Steve pump his fist in the air and whooped.

“Aha!” He said pointing at Bucky. “I told you that was the best team! Thank you Tony.” Steve said, leaning back in his seat.

“I didn't think you would be into football.” Clint said.

“Oh, well I am not. I just know someone who goes there and is on the team.” Tony said.

“Biased!” Bucky yelled. Tony rolled his eyes.

“he also tells me how they are on a winning streak right now. He brags about it all the time. Then I asked him about his classes and then I have to help him with his homework.” Tony said. 

“You helped him?” Bucky asked. Tony nodded.

“It is fairly simple and straightforward.” Tony informed them. 

“I can even understand high school homework, let alone college level.” Steve huffed. 

“I could tutor you if you want.” Tony said with a shrug. Steve's face lit up.

“Really?” He asked. Tony shrugged again.

“Yeah, sure why not?” Tony asked. High school sucked and it probably sucked more if you weren't a genius.

“Thanks, I really need help in math.” Steve said.

“Just pick a time, I have absolutely nothing better to do. And don't take that as a compliment. It is just I'm new here and have no social life.” Tony said. Not that he had much of one before. People couldn't handle him. He didn't blame them. He was a handful.

“Well,” Clint said, throwing his arm over Tony shoulder. “Now you have friends! Which gives you a social life by default.” Tony smiled. It would be nice to have more than two friends, that weren't after his money. Even if it was only for a little while.

“would tomorrow work for you? Because I have this huge math test and if I fail, I can't play and these idiots will lose without me.” Steve said. Tony nodded.

“yeah, that works. I'll meet you in the library at around 7, yeah?” 

“Sure that'll work.” Steve replied with a smile that would have made Tony collapse, but he was sitting. Thank God for that. Tony manage to smile back, he done, to avoid further embarrassment, started to eat his lunch.

 

the rest of the day was completely uneventful, although it was a decent day, he was happy to be home. As soon as he closed the door, his phone rang. It was Rhodey. 

“Okay. You're creepy. I just closed my door.” Tony said picking up his phone.”

“Sorry, I give you 10 minutes, anyway, how was it?” Rhodey asked. Tony shrugged even the Rhodey couldn't see it.

“It was all right. I have what seems to be your friend group, they love your school's team and by default, you.” Tony snickered.

“They have good taste.” Rhodey replied. Tony laughed. 

“Yeah, they like me.” Tony teased.

“I'm happy to see you adjusting so quickly, no one can resist the Tony stark charm, I guess.” Rhodey said 

“Part of the few that can handle me.” Tony muttered into the phone.

“Don't talk like that Tony.” Rhodey said. “I got to go, talk to you later. You'll be fine.” 

“Bye, platypus.” Tony said.

“Bye.” the call ended. Tony would be okay, he had to be. Besides, it was only for a little while. He could do this.

 

“All right, so then you just add that to your answer and there you go!” Tony said.

“That's it?” Steve asked.

“Yep. See it's simple, just have to have the right teacher.” Tony said. 

“Thanks, I am so going to pass that test. You should come to the game.” Steve said. Tony shrugged. 

“I know nothing about football.” Tony said. 

“that's all right, neither does Bruce, you can sit on the bleachers with him and Natasha, she'll tell you when to cheer.” Steve said. Tony smiled. 

“Alright.”

 

The game was nothing special, but it was nice to be included. Bruce and him had a very heated discussion on how weird football was. Steve even made the winning touchdown, or at least that's what he had been told. He didn't really get what was going on. After the game, they went to a small diner just the friend group.

“So, Tony did you like the game?” Steve asked as everyone sat down at one of the round tables.

“It was... Interesting. I didn't get most of it, though.” Tony admitted. It was like lunch but more natural and fun- or it was until Pepper called. Tony rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Sorry guys, I have to take this.” Tony said. Then walked over to the side for privacy. “What's up Pep?” 

“Tony?! Oh God! I am so glad you are all right!” She yelled. 

“Alright? Yeah of course I am, what's wrong?” Tony asked. 

“What? You haven't heard? I thought you were in the house.” She said.

“What? No, I was at the football game, what happened at the house?!” He asked.

“There was an explosion -...a-a fire.” She said. Tony covered his mouth in horror, he knew it showed on his face. There was really only one thing on his mind.

“DUM-E?” He asked.

“He is fine, I think it was him who called the cops, he definitely called Rhodey and I. We're both outside your house now.” She said. 

“I'll be there in a minute. Just, I'll be there soon.” Tony said in shock. 

“Tony I could-” He ended the call before she could finish. He tried to walk straight back but it ended up being more of a stagger everyone took notice.

“Tony, what's wrong?” Steve asked. Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He placed a 50 on the table.

“Just... Pay my part with that... Or the whole meal, I don't care. I - I gotta- gotta go.” Tony said. Never moving his gaze from the table. “I just gotta…” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh God I don't have a car.” He muttered.

“What's wrong?” Steve asked getting up.

“Something happened and I gotta go home but it's like two miles.” Tony said obviously distracted. Everyone was concerned more than ever now. 

“I'll drive you. Bucky, I'll pay you back tomorrow.” Steve said. But he noted in the two walked out of the diner.

 

the scene when they arrived was a large amount of lights and Tony was out of the car first. Steve followed and watched him embrace an older woman and older man.

“I'm alright Pep.” Steve heard Tony say. He then proceeded to see Tony and breaks a robot. Then Tony turned to Steve. “Thank you Steve, I'll explain Monday.” Tony said and gave Steve a hug. Steve hugged him back. “Tell the others I'm all right. I'll see you Monday.” Tony said as he was whisked away to answer some questions from the police officers and firefighters. Steve nodded dumbfoundead even though Tony couldn't see him.

 

“So what exactly happened on Friday?” Steve asked as Tony sat down at their lunch table. Tony side of the small smile didn't want to lie to them, but if, on the off-chance they knew who was trying to kill Tony, he couldn't risk it. Pepper had a gun over the cover story was. Pepper and his parents both decided that it would be better for Tony to stay and throw the killer off maybe he'd think Tony was moved somewhere and not come back and try again. 

“well, there was this lamp that automatically went on. I just got it the other night and it set fire to itself, then the whole house. My parents are going to file a lawsuit on the company who manufactured it when they get home from their business trip. I freaked out by the way my friend reacted and told me.” Tony said. “Sorry if I overreacted.” 

“You don't have to apologize Tony.” Natasha said. “your house literally burned to the ground, you didn't overreact.” Tony smile that her reassurance.

“Yeah dude, it's all right. We were worried about you. As long as you are good.” Clint said. And may Tony happy that they cared about him even though I've only known him for a week or two. 

“I'll be staying in an apartment for a little while though until the new houses built.” Tony explained. “But, yes, I'm all right.” 

“You have a robot?!” Bruce blurted out. Tony laughed.

“Yeah, he was uh, partly bought online and the rest I did myself.” Tony said. Bruce and Tony spent the rest of lunch with Bruce, discussing DUM-E.

 

“Hey Tony?” Clint asked with a tone that made Tony know he should run away. Instead he just sighed. 

“Could you do us a huge favor?” Bucky asked.

“What?” Tony asked, cautiously.

“could you pretty pretty please get us tickets to your friend's next football game?” Bucky and Clint pleated. Thor gave him puppy dog eyes and Steve gave him a small shy smile. He couldn't resist. And they knew that.

“Fine. I'll talk to him.” Tony said as he took out his phone.

“Wait right here, now?” Bucky asked. Tony nodded.

“He has a free right now” there was a silence for a moment. “Hello, Rhodey?”

“All right what did you do?” Rhodey asked. 

*What?! Nothing.” Tony squeaked.

“You never call me by my name over the phone. Unless you did something wrong.” Rhodey replied. 

“Could you do me a huge favor? Could you buy 7 tickets to your next game?” Tony asked.

“Pay for 4?”

“Yep.”

“Deal.”

“Thanks.” 

“All right, call me platypus and I'll get them.” Rhodey said.

“What!? Know! There is no way I'm doing that here. There are people around me!” Tony exclaimed into his phone. His entire table looked up now, paying attention to everything he did.

“Then no tickets.” Rhodey said. Tony could tell he was smirking.

“Goodbye, Platypus.” Tony said through clenched teeth. He hung up without another word. Not even waiting for a response. There was silence for a moment.

“Platypus?” Clint asked.

“I was four!” Tony yelled. “Do you want to the tickets or not?” Everyone, even Tony, laughed.

 

The game itself was huge. Tony had never seen a group of people this large before. It was a tiny bit overwhelming. But having Steve by his side made him feel a lot better. He also helped Tony understand what was going on in the game. Tony even understood when Rhodey's team scored. Tony was having the best time he ever thought he could have at a sporting event. They met up with Rhodey after the game at his car.

“Rhodey, I have been told you did well!” Tony said. Rhodey rolled his eyes and pulled up Tony into a half hug.

“This kid may be incredibly smart, but he couldn't tell you a thing about sports for the life of him.” Rhodey said. 

“So we've noticed.” Steve said. Tony pushed away from Rhodey and hit Steve arm. The football boy started talking and Tony got a feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around and saw something that made his breath stick in his throat. Tony turned it back to the group, he could feel his heart rate becoming a regular. His breaths came quicker and he started to panic. He batted it at Rhodey's arm. 

“Rhodey, Rhodey, Rhodey..” Tony said until rodi turns attention to Tony. “I- I think I'm getting overwhelmed.” everyone saw a Rhodey get scared. He actually picked Tony up and sat on the hood of his car. 

“Tony, Tony I need you to listen to me. Breath. Slowly. This is the last thing we need right now. What's wrong? What happened?” Tony looked up and met Rhodey's eyes. Steve had never seen Tony look so small. It made Steve want to kill whoever or whatever made him feel this bad. 

“I saw Ty…” Tony practically whispered. Rhodey's expression showed pure anger and hatred. 

“I'm going to kill that asshole.” Rhodey said. “you guys stay here and if things get worse call an ambulance. Tony, call Pepper or so help me.” Rhodey said as he walked off. Tony pulled out his phone as his friends surrounded him to try and calm him down. 

 

Five minutes after he called, a girl showed up that looks like she could silence Natasha with how mad she looked. She walked straight over to Tony and her expression immediately changed. Softened. She gave him a smile and rubbed his arms.

“Exercise 8, Tony. Deep breaths. I'm here, Tony you are safe here.” She said. By the time already came back he was fuming and Tony was was calm, well calmer. the entire friend group was worried and had no idea what was going on they wouldn't leave Tony until they were sure that he was okay. Until they knew for a fact he would be okay. 

“I swear if I had been two steps closer that asshole would have been dead.” Rhodey yelled.

“Rhodey, what happened? It took me 20 minutes to calm him down. Me.” Pepper said. Tony stayed seated on the hood of Rhodey's car.

“Wait, so it's Tony alright?” Steve asked. 

“No longer at risk for a heart attack if that's what you mean.” Pepper said with her arms crossed.

“Heart attack?!” The entire friend group yelled at once. It was kind of creepy how in-sync they were. Pepper and Rhodey gave Tony and identical look. Tony scrunch up his face a bit and shrugged.

“Tony!” Pepper scolded. “What the hell were you thinking? You should tell people who are going to be around you about these things!” 

“What do you mean heart attack?” Natasha asked.

“Tony over here has a weak ass heart. if he gets too nervous or overwhelmed with information, a heart attack is likely he's had one before.” Rhodey said.

“And survived it without immediate medical attention.” Tony interjected.

“What I need to know is what happened?” Pepper asked Rhodey. 

“I saw Ty.” Tony whispered looking down again.

“Ty?!” Pepper exclaimed. “that's a complete violation of the restraining order. I swear those things are useless.” pepper said. Steve put a hand on Tony's arm. He flinched for a second but it only took another second for Tony to lean into the touch. Steve gave Tony a smile and Tony smiled back.

“Who's Ty?” Bucky asked, cracking his knuckles. He wanted to protect Tony as much as pepper and Rhodey did. It made Tony smile brighten a bit more. Pepper and Rhodey looks to Tony.

“I don't care. I just can't tell it. I'm not entirely sure if I understand what happened.” Tony said.

“Tony was in a relationship with this guy, Ty, and he didn't actually like Tony, just using him. It was an abusive relationship. You almost gave Tony a heart attack on more than one occasion. Tony finally stood up to him and left him. They got a restraining order after he wouldn't leave Tony alone. And apparently he's back.” Rhodey said. Tony shrugged.

“We have his back.” Bruce said. 

“Aye, we shall not let Tony be afraid.” Thor boomed. 

“No one will hurt him. I know he can fight his own battles they won't make him fight them alone.” Steve said it rubbing Tony's arms. Pepper and Rhodey hadn't seen Tony smile so bright since his father said he didn't do terrible in college. She was happy that he took part in making him smile like that.

They didn't treat him any different, which was good because if they had he would've taken up Pepper offer to move. It was 50/50 split between Rhodey saying he should stay and Pepper saying he should move. But highschool sucked. And so did Tony’s life. He was sitting in class, he had transferred into Steve and Bucky’s english class instead of a free. It was an interesting class and Tony liked being in a class where he could be with his friends. And his crush. Cough cough Steve. He had long accepted that he really liked Steve. There was a knock at the door. Every teenager wanted it to be for them, just to get out of class and of course it was never them. Tony didn’t even look up. The teacher answered it, and has a quiet conversation while everyone else tried to listen in. 

“Tony.” The teacher said. Tony looked up.

“Hm?” He asked. Thinking that she had asked him a question or something. 

“Dismal, you’re getting picked up.” She said. Tony frowned. By who and why. He packed up his stuff up and walked to the door. He would have to be careful. This person, whoever was picking him up, could be his killer. Steve and Bucky waved to him. He saw them but wasn’t sure what to do. He was kind of nervous. He guessed it showed on his face because he saw Steve give him a concerned look before the door close and he made the long walk to the front door. 

“Pepper?” He asked, seeing her standing there biting her nails. She only did that when she was very nervous or concerned. It put Tony even more on edge. 

“Hey, come on we’ve gotta go.” She said. He was confused. She was suppose to have a class today. Why was she here.

“We’re going?” He asked.

“To the doctor’s silly. I told you, you have an appointment it was the only one we could get.” She said.

“Must have missed that.” He said. Together they walked outside and into her car where Pepper collapsed into her steering wheel.

“Your dad is here. He got me out of college to go pick you up.” She said finally.

“What?! Why? He can’t- shouldn’t- didn’t do anything!” He exclaimed. 

“Calm down Tony, I don’t think you going to the hospital will put him in a better mood.” She had sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You right…” He muttered, letting his voice trail off. 

“I always am.” She said.

 

Turns out he came to see if Tony actually survived. But it turned into Howard criticizing Tony about how he should’ve been more careful and get better grades and should focus on his grades and not on friends or any other outside projects. Tony did not like his friends being called names like that and stood up for them. Telling him that they were good people. Howard retorted with they are stupid people. Tony yelled that they weren’t and that Howard was wrong. And all hell broke loose. Howard ended up punching Tony dead in the eye knocking him back and making him land on his wrist wrong. Then proceeded to break his wine glass over Tony's head then the entire bottle on his neck. He stormed out without another word. Tony lied there cradling his wrist for a good ten minutes before he got the sense to call Pepper. She showed up a few minutes later to Tony sitting outside on his doorstep, looking pale. He got in.

“Hospital.” He said. She opened her mouth to say something but he held up his good hand. “I'm fine.” 

 

Tony ended up with a fractured wrist, a black eye and the bottle almost made him bleed out. He had come just in time, otherwise he'd have to have a blood transfusion. Pepper and Rhodey wanted him to stay but Tony refused. 

“If I don't go they'll think something is wrong.” He said. 

“I don't care you need to rest!” Pepper augured. 

“I'm going.” He said with a tone that told Pepper he'd be going no matter what they said. She sighed. 

“Be careful.” 

 

The hospital kept him overnight just to be sure but he was released a little late and had Rhodey take him in because Pepper had class. He wore a black collared, long sleeve shirt as to cover his brace and neck. Rhodey had written a fake doctor's note to let Tony where his sunglasses inside during school. All in all it worked pretty well, until lunch. Tony quietly eat his sandwich pretending he didn't notice everyone staring at him. 

“Ahem.” One of them, most likely Clint, said. Tony looked up.

“What?” He asked. 

“Really?” Natasha asked. 

“What?” Tony replied.

“Do it.” She said. Tony looked confused as Bucky, Clint and Thor held him down. 

“What? Hey! Let go of me!” He yelled. 

“Relax Tony we aren't going to hurt you.” Steve said. His voice was level and calm. 

“That's what you think.” Tony muttered, still struggling. Not very hard since his wrist and eye and neck and head all started to hurt. Natasha pulled off his glasses and pulled down his sleeve and his collar. They all gasped and let him go. Natasha simply crossed her arms. 

“How did you know exactly where they were?” Bruce asked.

“He favoured his left side and his never moved his neck so I figured as much.” She said with a shrug. Steve put a hand on Tony's shoulder. 

“Who did this?” He asked. Tony saw the fire in his eyes and smiled sadly. Steve cared so much, the entire group did. He basically broke. He placed his head in Steve's chest and cried. Not like a very sad cry, more of a happy cry. He was so happy these people cared about him so much. Steve pet his hair and shushed him. “It's alright.” He said. Tony smiled and pulled away. He was smiling.

“I know, that's why I'm crying. Because I know it will be okay.” He said.

 

“You never did answer me.” Steve said a few weeks later as they sat under a tree during their free. It became a thing, they'd meet there and just be in each other's company. 

“Could you repeat the question?” Tony asked cocking his head to the side.

“Who did that to you?” Steve asked, running his fingers across the stitches on his neck lightly. It sent shivers down Tony's spine. 

“No one you know.” Tony whispered. They were really close now. When did that happen? 

“Try me.” Steve said.

“It's not the worst thing that's happened.” Tony had no idea why he was still whispering or why Steve was now too.

“How often does this happen?”

“Enough time for me to say B- when people ask me what's my type, when they mean dating.” Tony said, looking up at Steve. It was too quick for anyone to see coming. Or at least Tony because he was oblivious. Steve pressed his lips against Tony's. He made a noise of surprise then melted into the kiss. Steve pulled away and Tony missed the warm of Steve against him.

“I- I’m sorry I should’ve asked it’s just- ah I’m sorry I shouldn’t-” Tony cut off Steve’s adorable babbling with another kiss. It was Steve’s turn to make a surprise noise. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. 

“My dad is going to kill me.” Tony said with an innocent smile after they pulled apart. Tony kissed him again shorter and sweeter. “I welcome death then.” He said. Steve pulled him closer into a hug. They stay like that until the bell rang. This was good. This was very good. 

 

It didn't take long for the group to find out, not they were trying to keep it a secret but it was surprising how fast they found out. Luckily, they were all cool with it. 

“As long as you’re happy I don’t care.” Bruce said writing something down. He didn't even bother to look up. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with it.” Bucky said taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Clint owes me 20 bucks.” Natasha said.

“Couldn’t have waited two days!” He exclaimed as he handed Natasha a 20. 

“Aye! A most wonderful day.” Thor exclaimed. The two smiled and sat closer as they were now out in the open. It was nice. These people cared about him and had no idea who he was. This was true friendship. Maybe he shouldn’t lie anymore, tell them who he really is. He figured Natasha already knew on some level. He had built Bucky a new arm to replace the old prosthetic but he didn’t want to give it to him in case. He was dying to do all of it. He would tell them. Of course not in school. 

“You guys want to come over today? My apartment is cool. I got video games and movies.” Tony asked, leaning to Steve. The group nodded and murmured different acceptances. “Cool, I’ll see you guys around seven, yeah?” This was it. He was going to tell them. Oh God, he was going to tell them. 

 

Tony paced back and forth in his apartment, it was almost seven. He was so nervous at how they would react. What if they left? That would suck, Tony didn’t know if he could handle that. God, why was this so difficult. Why did someone have to try and kill him? He could’ve have such an easier life they hadn’t. Everyone showed up slowly and over time. Steve arrived first and the two of them cuddled, which calmed him down a bit, until Natasha and Clint showed up, then Bucky and Bruce who carpooled and Thor who seemed to have walked. He sat down on the couch. He took a deep breath.

“Hey, can I tell you guys something?” Tony asked. They turned to him. 

“Yeah, sure.” Clint said.

“Is something wrong?” Steve asked. Tony shook his head.

“Not really, no. I just I have to say something. I-” Tony’s phone rang. It was Pepper again. Tony rolled his eyes. “Okay, now i'm really sorry. It’s Pepper and she’ll kill me if I don’t answer.” He said.

“Boo! Cliff hanger!” Clint called flopping onto his back. 

“Hey Pep. What’s up?”

“Hey Tony, before I say anything, is someone there with you?” She asked. He was too impatient to notice her tone of voice. 

“Yeah, everyone is here.” Tony said. “Everyone say hi to Pepper!” Tony called as he held the phone out towards the group.

“Hiiiiiii Pepper~” The entire group said in a flirty tone. 

“I’m not even going to ask why and how you all knew how to do that.” Tony said holding the phone to his ear. 

“Tony I need you to listen to me.” She said.

“I am Pep, what’s up?” Tony asked finally noticing her tone.

“I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?” She asked.

“Uh, good? I guess.” He said into the phone.

“Good news is that they found the killer. You are now officially safe from them. They are in police custody and under high surveillance. They can’t get you. You can now quit high school and come back home with Rhodey and me. If you want. You are completely safe now. Okay?” She said. Tony beamed.

“Well that is literally fantastic!” He exclaimed. Everyone looked towards him now. Wondering what was so great. “But why didn’t mom or Howard call?” 

“Maria and Howard are very busy with the case and asked me to tell you. Maria is ecstatic that you are safe and Howard is happy you can go back to focusing on the company.” She said.

“Okay, so bad news?” Tony asked. They looked more concerned now. 

“The killer, was Obie. He wanted you dead.” She said carefully. The phone slipped out of Tony’s hand and hit the floor. His facial expression didn’t change. His mouth was left agape. Life seemed to go in slow motion. The man that saved him so many times from his father, the man that helped his childhood be bearable. This man made him feel worth when no one else did. He tried to kill Tony. And for what? Tony didn’t know. He probably should’ve stayed on the line. But his world was spinning and he couldn’t understand anything. His friends were saying something, or at least trying to. But he could understand them. He was so afraid. Everything he knew was a lie. Everything was wrong. Tony’s chest erupted in pain. He clutched his chest and he knew what was happening. Another heart attack, was all he could think about as the world faded to black around him. He was passing out from the pain. 

 

Tony’s head was spinning as he woke up. He tried to open his eyes but the light was too much and gave him a huge headache. He didn’t want to move or do or say anything ever again. The memories from the other night came flooding back to him. Obie, how could he have done that. It was almost too much to believe. Tony took slow breaths to calm himself down. He didn't need to have another heart attack. They hurt like hell. He should be happy to be alive. If he was alive. Oh God he was alive right? Tony opened his eyes and finally heard the all too familiar beeping noise from next to him. He was in a hospital room. At least he wasn’t dead. Right? He looked over to his side to see Natasha curled up into a hospital room chair.

“Nat?” Tony asked. His voice was horse and his throat, and by default his mouth, was dry. God what he’d give for a glass of water. She perked up and looked at him with an almost shocked expression that most definitely didn’t belong on her face.

“Tony! You’re awake. Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yes, but could I have some water?” He asked. She nodded and got him a glass of water. He sat up with her support and drank the water.

“Thank you.” He said lying back down. “Damn, I forgot how painfully those things are.” He said with a small chuckle. 

“We were really worried about you, you know.” She said refilling the water glass. “The only reason why Steve isn’t here right now is because he hasn’t left the room in awhile it took both Bucky and Thor to get him out after I agreed to stay behind so he could eat.” Nat said. Tony groaned. 

“Oh god, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you guys it’s just. It’s complicated. I- I was- it was- there was this- argh!” Tony said pushing his head into the pillow.

“We know Tony.” She said.

“What? You do?!” He exclaimed. She smiled.

“Yeah, Pepper told us after Howard and Maria Stark showed up.” She said.

“They came?” He asked.

“Yeah, Howard stayed by the door and Maria sat next to you for two days.” She replied. There was a silence .

“How long was I out?” He asked after a short while. 

“About a week. They put you into a coma to make sure everything was okay, then let you come out of it on your own. Just to be sure there was no complications. You were taken off the coma about two days ago. The boys missed a football game to see if you would wake up.” She said.

“I’m glad you guys still like me.” He muttered.

“Of course we still like you!” Natasha exclaimed, indignant. “Why wouldn’t we?”

“Well, I lied to you guys this whole time. I was planning on telling you guys that night but obviously that didn’t work out.” He said. She snorted. 

“We love you Tony.” She said. “All of us.” He smiled. She helped him prop himself up with a bunch of pillows so he could stay sitting up. “I'm going to text the guys to tell them you’re up.” 

“No.” Tony said. “Let it be a surprise.” Tony and Natasha ended up talking about school of all things and what he missed. Teachers were worried and even a few of the younger students who looked up to Tony because of his smarts were concerned. After about ten minutes they both heard the voices of the boys coming back from wherever they had gone to eat. The door open and all of them stopped and stared in shock at the two.

“Hi” Tony said.

 

Tony walked into school on monday with Steve on his left holding his hand tightly and the rest of his friends around him. They all laughed at a joke Bucky had made. Tony had finally given Bucky the arm he made and everything else he had made for his friends. He even introduced everyone to DUM-E it was really nice. Tony snuggled up to Steve during their free in the corner of the warm library. It took a bit of convincing and a faking the symptoms of another heart attack before Tony was able to convince Howard to let him stay in high school just until his friends graduated.

So maybe high school didn’t suck completely.


End file.
